Spyro the Dragon: Shadow Gang
by Fury the Dragoness
Summary: Spyro and friends have finally been able to relax after saving the world again and all seems well until a group of mysterious black dragons, nicknamed as the Shadow Gang, come to the Dragon Realms and wreak havoc. SpyroxEmber CynderxNightwing FlamexFlare
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Spyro and friends are finally having a nice, relaxing vacation (with the exception of schooling) and no signs of any evil have been lurking about the Dragon Realms. That is, until, a gang of black dragons who call themselves the 'Shadow Gang' start playing pranks and wreaking havoc with the other dragons. Will Spyro ever be able to relax?(not AU in any way) (SpyroxEmberxCynder FlamexFlare CynderxNightwing (OC's)

**Spyro the Dragon: Shadow Gang**

By **Fury** the _Dragoness_

**Chapter One:**

_Wow, I really haven't seen a lot of Gnorcs or anything lately… _Spyro thought to himself peacefully. _I'm glad I don't have to deal with any fighting anymore, although maybe I'm getting a bit rusty… Nah, Ignitus is always training the younger dragons. Which, unfortunately, includes me._

"Hey, Spyro!" a light, feminine voice squeaked cheerily.

Spyro opened his half way to see a set of pink legs standing before. "Oh, hi, Ember…" he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

She giggled softly. "I knew I'd find you sleeping down here. You're always trying to catch a break, huh?"

Spyro grinned slightly to himself. "More than you know, Em."

"Hey, um, where's Sparx?" Ember questioned, glancing around for Spyro's long time companion.

"He went to go visit his family a while ago and won't be back for a few weeks," Spyro explained, his eyes still shut, "But I don't need to worry about that since there haven't been any sightings of unusual happenings for a few days."

Ember smiled. "Well, then, I guess you're finally getting that vacation you deserve."

"Yup," agreed Spyro simply.

There was a moment or two of extended silence before Flame, their other close friend, skidded to stop in front of them.

"Hey, guys, have you heard?" he asked excitedly.

"Heard what?" Ember asked.

"There's a whole group of new dragons coming to our school!" Flame told her. "They're eggs were found a really long time ago somewhere over by a forgotten swamp and they've been nursed ever since they were hatched. Now they're supposedly coming to our training school to train with us! Thank the Elders, since everything's been so boring lately. We need more excitement."

"Shh!" Spyro commanded him, opening one of his eyes. "You'll jinx my vacation!"

Flame gave Ember a quizzical look, who just shook her head. "Forget it, just leave him be."

Flame shrugged, but trotted off with Ember, leaving the special purple dragon alone to slumber.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Great, now I can't even sleep," Spyro grumbled to himself, standing upright and stretching. "All I can think about is those group of dragons… I hope they're tame. I really don't need any more problems than I already have."

The dragon looked up at the palm tree he had been using for shade. There was a coconut hanging from one of its prickly leaves, just about ready to fall. Spyro looked thoughtful for a moment before placing his claws forcefully into the trunk of the tree, causing it to shake, and the coconut to fall and smash.

"Oh, thank the Elders, I'm starving!" Spyro said enthusiastically as he trotted to the opened coconut. He went to sink his teeth into the sweet milk, but a black claw stopped him. He looked up, trying to hide his annoyed expression.

A pair of purple eyes met a neon green and he was soon face to face with Cynder, the young black dragon he had fought only a few months ago.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked in her deep, exotic voice, a tiny smile occupying her face.

Spyro sighed, eyeing the other half of the coconut he hoped to drink as well. "Fine, take that one."

The two ate in silence until their coconuts had been licked clean, for it was slightly hard for a pair of dragons to talk after a devastating fight they had between each other.

Cynder was the one to speak first. "So, have you heard about the new dragons…?"

"Yeah," Spyro answered simply, unable to meet Cynder's gaze.

"Well, I heard they're eggs had also been taken for the Dark Master," Cynder told him, "But had been lost along the way. I guess I was the only who made it there that day. But the Dragon Elders found the eggs a few years ago and have been nursing them ever since. They kept them away from the other baby dragons, to ensure a safe life for the rest of them. The Dragon Elders feared that the dragons were somewhat evil and wanted to make sure that they became good intentioned dragons. I guess they've proven themselves worthy enough to finally join the rest of us."

Spyro who had been listening intently, scoffed. "If you ask me, that's pretty wrong."

Cynder tilted her head in confusion. "They were only trying to protect the other dragons."

Spyro found it easier to face Cynder now. He turned to her and explained, "Well, they shouldn't have kept them locked up somewhere for so many years, just to see if they weren't any kind of evil. I mean, I doubt that just tiny little baby dragons could be corrupted, regardless of where they had been handled. Besides, I bet if they spent more time with the rest of their tribe, they would be good intentioned. It's being locked up is what's been corrupting them."

Cynder nodded understandingly. "I see… Well, nonetheless, they will be joining us for training this afternoon."

"Oh, that's right! We gotta get over there!" Spyro quickly dashed past Cynder, his wings beginning to flap powerfully, his body taking flight. He looked back at the startled Cynder. "You coming or what?"

Cynder seemed to pull from her thoughts and jumped into the air, her wings allowing her to drift slowly through the air.

"Hey, you did that without even running!" Spyro exclaimed admirably.

Cynder chuckled. "You should really learn how yourself. Maybe I could teach you."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there," Spyro teased, "Remember: I defeated you, which means if there's anything to teach, _I_ will be the one doing it."

"Well, then, let's see if those tiny little wings of yours can beat me to the temple," Cynder challenged, flying past him swiftly.

"Hey, unfair!" Spyro called out, following her as fast as he could.

"Yeah, _you're_ the powerful one," Cynder said, rolling her eyes as she landed in front of the temple. She glanced back at a struggling purple dragon, stumbling to the floor in an attempt to land.

Cynder laughed heartily. "You need some help?"

Spyro opened his eyes and sighed. "I really need to work on my landings…" He stood up wobbly and shook off the fall.

"That was some nasty spill there," a high pitched voice commented from behind them.

Both Cynder and Spyro turned to see Ember and Flame, watching them with rather amused faces.

"C'mon, let's get inside!" Flame cried excitedly, "I wanna meet the new dragons!"

"I don't think Flame's ever been excited to go to school…" Spyro mumbled, causing Cynder and Ember to laugh under their breath.

Spyro, Cynder, and Ember all ventured slowly into the temple's largest room – the place where everyone usually trained.

Ignitus was talking in low mumbles to Terrador who looked to be very concentrated on Ignitus' words. They nodded a few times before Ignitus finally turned to the students who had gathered in the temple for their training.

Flame sat restlessly, constantly shifting his position.

Spyro, Ember, and Cynder all sat still, waiting patiently.

"Good day, class," Ignitus greeted, "We're now in the afternoon training session for today, but before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to some new students that will be joining us for the rest of our training sessions."

Ignitus slowly stepped out of the way, revealing four young black dragons who looked extremely firm and solid, like they were in an army.

"Class, I'd like you all to meet Nightwing, Flint, Kindle, and Flare. These four are no different from you all and it would be best to offer your warmest welcomes possible, alright children?" Ignitus turned to the four new dragons. "Please, students, take a seat where ever you want."

The four dragons whispered amongst each other before stepping through the crowd of students and taking a spot beside Spyro, Ember, Cynder, and Flame.

The one known as Nightwing had red spikes and a red stomach, as well as red wings. He positioned himself next to Cynder who turned toward him, looking him up and down.

Nightwing's red eyes caught her green ones and she smiled briefly before looking back to Ignitus.

Flare, the only girl in the group, had plopped down next to a nervous looking Flame. She had a dark pink stomach, spikes, and eyes. She smiled at him sweetly and faced forward.

Flint and Kindle took their places in front of Spyro and Ember. Flint had green characteristics and Kindle had orange.

As a whole, the new dragons looked like a group of trouble making gang members and Spyro wasn't all that sure about their grim expressions.

-

Soon enough, class was dismissed and Spyro and his friends quickly trotted out of the stuffy, smoky temple. The worst day of class, they all agreed, was when they had to train in fire breathing.

Spyro and his friends engaged in their after-school relaxation time and headed toward the beach. Luckily there were plenty in the Dragon Realms.

"Hey, Spyro…?" Ember whispered cautiously, eyeing something behind them.

"What is it?" Spyro asked rather loudly. "Why are you whispering?"

"I think those four black dragons are following us," said Ember, her voice still in a whisper, "They've been behind us for a long time."

Spyro lanced back quickly and faced Ember once more, trying to look casual. "Don't worry, Em. Just ignore 'em. If they start any trouble or anything like that, we've all been trained. Besides, have I ever failed the Dragon Realms?"

"Well, no, but –"

"Then just relax," Spyro assured, sending the other group of dragons a weary look.

When the four reached the beach, Spyro and Flame went off to hide from the sun in the shade of palm trees while Cynder and Ember went to swim.

"Hey, have you seen that new girl, Flare?" Flame asked Spyro when they were out of earshot.

Spyro looked at him curiously. "Well, obviously, if I was in the room when you were," he replied sarcastically.

"R-right," Flame said, "Well, I think she's kinda…"

"Attractive? Cute? Pretty? Sexy? Hot? Beautiful?" Spyro offered.

"Well, all of those," Flame answered, an unnoticeable blush rising to his cheeks. "I really wanna talk to her, but I always get sweaty when I try. What should I do?"

"Ha, like I know anything about dragonesses?" Spyro scoffed. "All I know is that if you save the world once every few years and workout daily… and are a special dragon who's born once every ten generations, then a lot of girls will admire you… Which does kinda end in my favor." The purple dragon grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Flame said, trying to hide a smile. His eyes reached Flare, who was off on the other side of the beach, talking to the other new dragons. Her eyes met his and his eyes averted toward the ground. "She's looking at me…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Who? Flare?" Spyro said loudly. He looked in her direction, making his actions quite obvious.

"Shh!" Flame snapped, covering Spyro's mouth. "Be quiet! Just ingore it!"

During Spyro's purposeful stare at Flare, his eyes also met the dark red ones of Nightwing, who seemed to be glaring at him.

"I don't like that dragon…" Spyro muttered seriously, breaking away from Nightwing's stare.

"Nightwing?" Flame asked. When Spyro nodded, the red dragon shrugged. "Well, I don't like the whole lot of them… Except for Flare, of course. I think they look pretty cool, though. Like Cynder."

"…Yeah."

Meanwhile, Cynder and Ember also felt quite intimidated by the black dragons' presence.

"What the heck are they staring at anyway…?" Ember squeaked angrily, her eyes glazed over furiously. "I've got half a mind to walk over there and flame them all!"

Kindle, Nightwing, and Flint were all staring intently at Ember and Cynder, leaving an annoyed looking Flare to wander off by herself.

"Oh, they're probably just gazing at our eternal beauty, dear," Cynder commented with a sly smirk.

Ember glanced over at them suspiciously. "Even so, they're not even my type. I mean, you know that I like –"

"Spyro," finished Cynder, "I think it's obvious to everyone, sweetie. Except for maybe the ignorant purple dragon himself."

"So, if you had to date one of the new guys… who would it be?" Ember asked suddenly. "Just a crazy thought," she added quickly once Cynder sent her a questioning look.

"I guess maybe Nightwing," Cynder answered hesitantly, "He's the cutest out of them all."

"Really? I thought maybe Kindle was the cutest, but I guess Nightwing looks a bit more of your type," Ember remarked, swimming slowly toward the shallow part of the water. "C'mon, I'm starting to look like a prune."

"What do you mean he's 'my type'?" Cynder asked curiously, joining her in shaking off the dampness on her scales.

"Well, you were once an evil, scheming, humongous dragon," Ember told her, but she quickly continued once she received an angered look from Cynder, "But now you're a simple, sweet, cute baby dragon like the rest of us! Nightwing looks like he was a former evil, scheming, humongous dragon, too."

"Um… yeah." Cynder furrowed her brow at Ember in confusion. "Whatever that means."

Ember shrugged dismissively. "Well, it makes sense to me."

Cynder found herself glancing back up at Nightwing, who had been staring back. There was something odd about him that she wanted to find out.

And she wouldn't stop until she had the chance.

* * *

Well, I was aiming for 3000 words, like always, but I could only stretch out 2300. I've put my other story on hold for a while, unfortunately, because I planned to do this one first. Hopefully, I will continue update _IW_ as much as possible while working on this one, as well. Note that this gang of new dragons will probably be in Inferno's Wrath, as well. I wanted to introduce my 'long-term-use' OC's to you before I added them in _IW_. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed this and I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

I'd love you all if you took the short time to **review**.

_Fury_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Spyro and friends are finally having a nice, relaxing vacation (with the exception of schooling) and no signs of any evil have been lurking about the Dragon Realms. That is, until, a gang of black dragons who call themselves the 'Torch Gang' start playing pranks and wreaking havoc with the other dragons. Will Spyro ever be able to relax[not AU in any way [SpyroxEmberxCynder FlamexFlare CynderxNightwing (OC's)

**A/N:** Thanks for the encouraging reviews, guys! Here's the newest chapter of StD: SG! Enjoy!

**Spyro the Dragon: Shadow Gang **

By **Fury** the _Dragoness _

**Chapter Two:**

_"Spyro, help!" _

_"Where are you, Ember!?" _

_"Spyro! Over here! Help me!" _

_Spyro dashed in every direction, but the anguished pink dragon was nowhere in sight. There was just darkness. _

_"Ember! Where are you!?" _

_Spyro whirled around to see a terrified Ember, shaking in fright. He hurried over to her. _

_"Ember…?" _

_Ember looked up at him slowly, her eyes glazed over sadly. "…I'm so sorry, Spyro…" _

_Spyro's confused expression deepened as Ember's complete exterior faded away slowly. A ring of fire erupted around Spyro, trapping him. He tensed up in alarm, glancing around frantically. _

_A gruff, evil sounding laugh sounded above the purple dragon and he looked up just in time to see the black dragon, barely visible in the fire's glowing light, land in front of him, and his legs outstretched and ready to fight. _

_He grinned toothily, "Bring it, purple boy." _

Spyro awoke with a sudden start and a strained cry. He caught his tongue before his shout could elevate. He glanced around, his memory slowly returning to him.

"…Just a dream," he muttered to himself before standing up from his bed. He stretched lazily and pushed away the purple curtain that concealed the contents of his cave; his home.

It still looked pretty dark outside, but luckily for him, there was no school the next day so he felt obligated to take a walk around the village.

Spyro wandered outside, his eyes drifting over to Ember's nearby cave. He quickly pulled away from the gaze and continued to walk slowly toward a freshwater spring with a waterfall cascading into it. There was a secret tunnel under the water that led to a small, rocky cave behind the waterfall.

Spyro took his time, occasionally stealing glances at the star filled sky. A light breeze caressed his face and the sweet, springtime air was refreshing. Soon, Spyro had reached the spring, the waterfall's mist spraying at him. He breathed in the cool air and stood in the soothing, spraying water for what seemed like forever.

When he finally dipped his feet into the water, he quickly jerked back to find it quite cold. He gradually lowered himself, adjusting to the water's feel and sighed, letting the liquid restore his strained muscles.

He swam around aimlessly, just thinking. He turned over to float on his back, letting his eyes shut for a while when he felt a strange sensation, as if someone were watching him. He quickly snapped up when he couldn't ignore the feeling to find no one there.

"Weird…" he whispered to himself and finally decided to dive underwater. He swam slowly through the patch of seaweed that hid the small tunnel and made his way through, finally making it to an opening in the water.

Spyro resurfaced in the cold, moist cave behind the waterfall and swam his way over to the shallow part of the water and stepped on to the chilled cave floor, his claws clicking against it quietly.

The waterfall's spray also found its way into the cave and Spyro felt more refreshed than ever as he sat down, leaning his back against the wall. He, once again, let his eyes close, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

"Spyro…?"

The purple dragon sprang up from his dozing position and gasped in surprise when he saw Ember in front of him. He quickly scrambled to his feet in an attempt to regain his composure.

"My God, Ember!" he said softly, so his voice wouldn't echo through the cave's large interior. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

Ember shrugged sheepishly, afraid to meet Spyro's eyes. "I-I followed you here… Your weird behavior has always got me curious. That's why I never get tired of –" She stopped herself, looking away from Spyro.

"Tired of…?" Spyro said, encouraging her to finish the sentence.

"N-nothing," Ember dismissed, her head turned away from him. "Listen, I'm gonna go –"

"No, wait," interrupted Spyro, "You can stay. I'm bored anyway. Just… promise you won't tell anyone about this cave? It's always been my secret."

"Oh!" Ember yelped, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed you!"

Spyro chuckled, "It's alright, Em. You're one of my closest friends, so it's okay if you know about it."

"My lips are sealed," Ember promised, taking a seat next to Spyro. "I swear."

Spyro nodded and looked over at the crashing waterfall in front of the cave. "I come here to think a lot. It's my favorite spot," he mumbled.

"It's nice in here," Ember added, "Must be great to come here in the summer when it's so hot."

Spyro smiled at her childish remark, "Yeah…"

Ember turned to look at him, although he was completely oblivious to her gaze toward him. She couldn't bear the fact that he was looking the opposite direction. "…Spyro?"

He turned his head to look at her, finding his face dangerously close to hers. She took in a sharp breath when she realized his lips so close to hers.

Not another word spoken, the two proceeded to close the gap in between them when a loud bang and a sudden shout startled both of them.

Spyro immediately turned his head away from Ember's. "What was that!?" He stood up to his feet, afraid to face Ember or refer to what was just about to happen.

Ember sighed, bowing her head, looking quite disappointed.

"C'mon, Em," Spyro said, charging toward the waterfall and exiting the cave, finally relieved to escape the tension.

Ember pursed her lips together, trying to fight back another sigh of disappointment and charged through the waterfall also, landing in the spring. She looked over toward the village to see Spyro shaking the water off of him and looking around frantically for the source of the previous shout.

Ember made her way over to Spyro and shook herself dry, as well. Another strained yell erupted through the air followed by another crash.

Spyro perked up, following the sound to the east.

"Spyro, are you sure –"

"Shh!" Spyro hissed, tilting his head up, straining his hearing as he continued on. He finally pushed away some bushes and vines to enter a clearing he'd never seen before. The place seemed quite dark and there was an eerie feel about it.

"There!" Ember whispered, pointing to a tree where there was quite a bit of rustling and struggling.

"Hello?" Spyro called out, approaching the source of the noise.

The bundle of vines stopped moving at the sound of Spyro's voice and a pair of orange eyes faced them. "Oh, h-hey."

"Kindle…?" Spyro said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

"Um, y-yeah," the orange eyed figure replied, "Little help here?"

"Right." Spyro squinted in the darkness and took hold of the vines that trapped the dragon in claw. "Don't move, alright?" With his other claw, Spyro swiped right through the vines, snapping them in half.

"Ugh…" Kindle groaned, stumbling out of the tangled vines. He failed to acknowledge Ember and went about his business as if Spyro weren't there.

"Um… what are you doing?" Spyro asked as he watched Kindle slowly drag a large log across the clearing.

"Oh, the gang and I decided to finally a build a hid –" Kindle snapped his mouth shut. "Er, I mean, a h-house. We don't wanna stay in that temple forever, so I've been taking care of building it while the others go and find the supplies."

"And you do this late at night…?" questioned Ember, furrowing her brow.

Kindle shrugged. "Better late than never! Besides, we seem to be more active during the night anyway."

Spyro and Ember exchanged a confused look.

"Well, uh, just don't fall out of any more trees, okay?" Spyro said, turning away and starting out of the clearing.

When Kindle neglected to reply or say anything more, Ember quickly turned to follow Spyro.

Suddenly, the two were stopped in their tracks as Spyro accidentally nudged something in front of him. He looked up to meet a pair of glaring red eyes.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing snarled, his eyebrows lowering in an angry expression.

Spyro refused to be intimidated. He stood up straight to meet Nightwing's eyes. "I could ask you the same question."

Ember watched the two in anticipation, her eyes darting back and forth nervously. She then noticed Flint and Flare standing behind Nightwing, looking angry as well.

"You shouldn't be creeping around at night," Spyro told Nightwing, still determined in winning their glaring contest.

Nightwing's eyes seemed to settle a bit and he scoffed. "Tch." He picked up the log in his mouth he'd been carrying and continued to drag it around Spyro, Flare and Flint following close behind.

"I've got my eye on you, mystery dragon," Spyro told Nightwing.

Nightwing stopped dragging his log and dropped it. "Watch yourself, purple boy…" he grumbled.

"Or what?" Spyro urged, as Nightwing came close. The black dragon seemed pretty neutral as his eyes never seemed to meet Spyro's until he got close enough and let out a stream of fire from his mouth.

Spyro dodged the attack, letting his wings do the job of hovering in the air for a while before he landed and lunged at Nightwing, baring his teeth.

"Stop it!" Ember shouted, grabbing her companion, who wriggled wildly in her claws. "Calm down, Spyro! He's not worth it!"

Spyro seemed to settle down, as did the grinning Nightwing.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Ignitus' voice drifted to them and the three black dragons grasped their supplies, hurrying out of sight.

Before Spyro and Ember could move though, Ignitus' tall figure stood in front of them.

"What are you doing out so late, children?" Ignitus asked strictly, folding his arms in front of him.

Ember and Spyro shared a worried glance and sighed, bowing their heads.

Busted.

-

"So, I heard you and Ember got caught sneaking around the village last night," Flame whispered to his friend. "What were you doing?"

Flame's eyebrows were raised, signifying exactly what he was thinking.

"Shut up, Flame," Spyro said, shoving his friend.

"What?" Flame said, his attitude changing entirely. Spyro seemed more out of tune than usual. "What's bothering you, man?"

"Nothing," Spyro answered promptly.

Flame sent Spyro a 'yeah right' look and continued to stare at him expectantly. "I'm serious, man. What?"

Spyro sighed in defeat and looked at his friend. "It's just that stupid dragon, Nightwing…" he admitted reluctantly. "Yesterday, Ember and I helped Kindle out of a little problem and he said they were supposedly building a 'house' because they don't wanna live in the temple anymore, but like any of that is true? I didn't believe it for a second! So… when Ember and I were leaving, we ran into Nightwing and that little brat picked a fight with me!"

"What he'd do?" asked Flame, his face finally looking serious.

"He tried to fry me!" Spyro cried, as if it were obvious.

"So what'd you do?" Flame encouraged.

"I tried to fight him back, but Ember got a hold of me before I could retaliate," Spyro explained.

"Good thing she did, too," Flame said, finally relaxing, "You would've gotten into a lot of trouble if Ignitus caught you two fighting. Heck, if that happened and you got caught, Nightwing and the others would probably have to be locked up for a while."

"I just don't feel right with that stupid dragon around…" Spyro said, shaking his head.

"Oh, so I'm stupid now, am I?"

Spyro and Flame whirled around to see Nightwing and the rest of the black dragons standing there, looking defiant.

"Why don't you come over and say that to my face, you little brat?" Nightwing growled.

Spyro's expression immediately darkened.

"Watch it, Spyro," Flame whispered before Spyro got up to approach the dragon, "It's four against two."

Spyro stopped right in front of Nightwing's face, narrowed his eyes, and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "You. Are. Stupid."

Nightwing's face seemed to have a pained look before he raised his claw and swiped at Spyro's face in one swift movement. He succeeded in scratching Spyro's face, leaving three red lines on his left cheek.

Spyro quickly regained his composure and lunged at Nightwing, pinning him on his back and attempting to bite him.

Nightwing managed to kick the purple dragon off of him, who then stopped himself from hitting a nearby tree and hovered in the air slowly.

Excited shouts surrounded them as the other dragons encouraged their friends, somewhat ironically.

Nightwing growled furiously as he threw himself at the waiting Spyro. Spyro dodged the attack, flying upwards and behind Nightwing, exhaling fire at his back.

Crying out in surprise, Nightwing spun around and finally grabbed Spyro, digging his claws into the dragon's back. Spyro yelled out as they crashed to the ground, rolling around in attempts to pin each other down.

Finally, the shouting died down, but the two fighting dragons didn't seem to notice until two large claws grasped both of them, snatching them apart from each other.

Even as they hung in the air, still gripped by the claws, they struggled to get at each other, lunging their bodies and swiping claws forward.

"_Enough_!"

The loud, booming shout seemed to calm them down as they finally realized what was holding them.

Spyro and Nightwing looked up simultaneously to see Ignitus' stern face, jaw clenched in anger, looking down at them.

Spyro noticed a now arriving Ember, who looked overly worried as she gazed up at them, a pained expression inhabiting her face.

* * *

Yay! Next chapter out! I originally expected it be longer, but I wanted to get this out there by tonight, so here you all are and I hope you enjoyed it! Please **review**! 


End file.
